


Takenaga's Struggle

by FireStorm1991



Series: Takenaga's Fear [2]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Crime, F/M, Gen, Horror, Murder, Supernatural - Freeform, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Sequel to Takenaga's Fear. Someone has been living his life, someone who never really disappeared. Now he has to fight back. Even with the help of his friends, will he be able to overcome?Original FFN Run: August 7, 2011 - December 26, 2011
Relationships: Kasahara Noi/Takenaga Oda
Series: Takenaga's Fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004937





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower or the characters.

He made it through his first semester of college without any problems. After he finished taking his last final, Takenaga went to the local bar to get a quick reward. He bought himself a shot of sake and then left as quickly as he had arrived. He walked around the town with no destination in mind, looking up to the sky. Then he noticed a guy, somewhat like himself walking in the crowd, reading a book. Takenaga smirked and then went over to talk to the boy. The boy seemed to enjoy Takenaga's company as Takenaga led him down an alley. A few minutes later, Takenaga walked away from the alleyway, hands in his pockets, grinning back.

* * *

A few hours later, he finally made his way back to his and Noi's apartment.

"Welcome home, Take-kun!" Noi came over to him, giving him a kiss. "How was your last final?"

Takenaga smiled back at her. "It was fine, Noi-chi. That was my best class after all."

They snuggled up on the couch, planning to watch a movie. Noi turned on the television and there was a news broadcast.

A reporter's voice was heard, "And a body was found in an alleyway today. A young man, no more than seventeen years of age was found clutching a book with many stab wounds…"

Noi paled and Takenaga remained emotionless. Takenaga turned off the television and then hugged Noi and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry," he said. "I will protect you." He smiled into her hair and she clutched onto him. "Maybe we should stay in tonight instead of going out like we planned."

Noi nodded, obviously scared and not wanting to say anything. She eventually fell asleep and Takenaga carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed before walking over to the mirror.

He smirked as he heard a silent screaming in the back of his head. He usually ignored it, but he found the voice getting louder in his head.

 _You really shouldn't scream inside people's heads_ , Takenaga said smugly.

**It's my head! You shouldn't even be in it!**

_Calm down, Take-kun. You don't have to worry. I'm living your life better than you ever could._

**No you're not! You're still murdering innocent people! And why that boy? What did you have to gain from killing him?**

_I got to take out the anger I have towards you on that boy,_ Takenaga, or actually Kana, said smirking. _You see, I have four months to make up for, plus I did tell you not to get in my way or you and your friends would pay dearly. I'm just biding my time._

 **What are you saying?** Takenaga was really starting to get worried.

_What I'm saying, my dear friend, is that you went against me and your friends helped you. That means you all should and will pay._

**You can't hurt them, I'm begging you.**

_No need to worry, Takenaga. I don't plan on it now. I rather like Noi so I don't intend to dispose of her any time soon. I plan to get some use out of her, if you catch my drift._

**You're sick,** Takenaga said in defeat.

 _No need for name calling,_ he smirked again. _Your friends will be fine if you don't try anything funny. I shouldn't worry though. You're not strong enough to overpower me. Anyway, I should get some sleep. Killing the innocent takes a lot out of me._ He silently chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Takenaga continued to try and reason with Kana, but it was impossible. Kana shoved Takenaga's voice back into the back of his mind again.

 _What am I going to do?_ Takenaga thought. _He's trapped me in my own body and no one can tell the difference because of how much like me he can act._

Takenaga continued to think. What else could he do? Kana was right; he wasn’t strong enough to overpower him.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" Takenaga put his hands to his head, shaking it and screaming on top of his lungs.

"Takenaga?" a groggy Noi said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Takenaga gasped as he heard Noi's voice, directed at him no less. "Noi, you can hear me?"

"Oh course, silly, you're screaming on the top of your lungs," she said, slightly teasing him.

Takenaga was too happy to speak now and just grabbed her into a hug. This took Noi by surprise. To her it felt like Takenaga was hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in months. Little did she know, he really hadn't.

"Takenaga, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Noi, listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time."

"Wha? What do you mean, Take-kun?"

"Noi," he said with sadness in his voice, "Kana is not gone."

Noi gasped. "What do you mean he's not gone? Of course he's gone! The doctors said-" she was cut off.

"The doctors said that there were no NOTICABLE signs that Kana was still a part of me," Takenaga explained. "Kana has been in control since the day I was taken to the hospital."

Takenaga looked up at Noi who had tears in her eyes. "Takenaga," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

"Wha?" Takenaga was taken aback by her apology. "What are you sorry for?"

"Even though I thought it was you," she started, "I feel like I've cheated on you."

Takenaga smiled. Leave it to Noi to be more worried about their relationship than her own safety.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You should be more upset that you've been living with a killer who could have harmed you."

"Takenaga, the semester is over. We have to get you back to the doctors. Maybe they can-"

"NO!" Takenaga yelled desperately.

"Why?" she asked him with a confused expression.

"Because…he said since you guys don't know, he won't hurt you. He also said for me not to try anything funny, which includes warning you."

"But he can't just stay here," Noi said.

"I know," Takenaga said, looking down, deep in thought. "I have to find a way to fight him, but I'm not strong enough to fight back."

"How can you say that when you are here?" Noi said, staring at Takenaga in surprise. He looked up at her, surprise also in his eyes.

"I…I don't know," he said. "I've been trying to come out ever since he took over. Even at night when he went to sleep, I've never been able to even reach the surface of my mind."

Noi took his hand gently. "Then you should realize that you are getting stronger. I won't call the doctors and I won't let him know that I know, but I am going to tell our friends."

At that last statement, Takenaga's eyes widened and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"But Noi-"

"I don't want to hear it. They need to know. Kana won't find out that we know. I promise."

Her eyes spoke reassuringly to him and he lied down next to her for the first time in months. She snuggled into him and he smiled. He fought sleep for a few more hours, but he felt himself slipping away after Noi had fallen back to sleep. Takenaga was about to give into sleep as he thought about the battle ahead.

"I'm glad I took this chance to tell her," he said to himself. "Maybe now that I was able to free myself, even for a short time, I can fight him. And maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to defeat him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower...as long as we're clean on that

"So he's really who?" Ranmaru asked with everyone sitting dumbfounded.

"How did we miss this?" Kyohei asked. "We should have been able to tell that it wasn't really Takenaga. It's been like a half a year."

"I know, but he wasn't able to get through to me until last night after Kana fell asleep. He told me not to let Kana know that I know and was worried about me telling you guys. Kana has threatened all of our lives if we try to fight him."

"This is so cool!" Sunako chimed in. "We actually know a serial killer."

Before she knew it, Kyohei had smacked her (chibi anime style) and started to yell at her. "Are you crazy? How can you be excited about our friend being trapped in his own body?"

Sunako took a moment for what he said to process before smirking. "Well, we still get to kick a serial killer's ass." Then she was dressed in an army outfit that appeared from out of nowhere (the same outfit from when Kyohei got kidnapped the first time).

"We can't let him know that we know yet, though," Noi said.

"Well, where is he now," Yuki asked.

"I sent him to get groceries while I go to take my last final."

"When is your last final?" Ranmaru asked. It obviously couldn't be now since she was talking with them.

Noi bit her lip, a little nervous to say it out loud. "Last week, but I don't think he knew that."

* * *

Takenaga, or actually Kana, came home with enough groceries to get them through the next two weeks. He put everything away and then went to go watch the new.

" _It's official,"_ the reporter said, " _Right now Tokyo is under attack by a killer. With the amount of bodies found at the last crime scene, we are starting to believe that it's a group of thugs. This last killing occurred at the market. No one saw the face of the killer, but they said it was a boy with black hair. Some say he was alone; others say he had a gang with him. One of those who was attacked managed to survive, but remembers nothing of the attack. Who is this person or group of thugs that has the city in a panic? More of the story at five."_

Kana grinned and started to laugh at how the people were making it easy for him to stay off the radar. Yes, they mentioned his hair color, but now there are people saying it was a group of people and a "boy with black hair" could be anyone. He wondered how Takenaga would handle it if he described the scene to him, but thought it would be best not to antagonize him until later.

Kana had a plan for later. Six months ago from this day was the day Takenaga told Noi about him and then shared a romantic night with her. Kana knew what would really upset Takenaga more than his killing sprees, him sleeping with his girlfriend.

Little did he know, Noi had no trust in him. Noi knew perfectly well that tonight was their six month anniversary and there was no way she was going home. She had her story planned out, too.

* * *

"Hi sweetie, how are things?" Noi asked in her regular, cheery voice.

"Hm," Kana slightly moaned into the phone, "I was getting worried about you. I was expecting you to come home after your final."

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Take-kun," Noi said in an apologetic tone. "I decided to visit Sunako-chan. Her aunt called while I was here and wants to take her to a party tonight and she invited me, so Sunako-chan and I went to Tamao's family salon and to buy some new clothes. Sunako-chan didn't enjoy it as much as I did, but her aunt wants her at this party. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come home tonight."

Noi was expecting Kane to sound shocked, but paled when he said in a calm voice, "That's okay, darling, I understand. Just make sure to come straight home tomorrow morning. You have an interview tomorrow at nine AM."

"Um, how did you know that?" Noi asked. "Hm, maybe I mentioned it and just forgot. Anyway, I will see you tomorrow morning."

Back at their apartment, Kane closed a date book that Noi had left in the top draw of her desk. It showed all of her previous and upcoming appointments, including finals.

 _So she thinks she can get away with lying to me, does she?_ he thought to himself. He also tried thinking about why she would lie to him. Kana knew how in love she is with Takenaga so he knew she wouldn't be cheating on him with anyone, but it didn't make sense. Then Kana let out a silent chuckle. _So the boy found a way to tell her that I'm not really him. I told him not to try anything funny. Now they all will pay._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OC and the plot of this story

Noi went to Sunako's apartment to hide. She figured out that Kana must have read her appointment book and that meant he knew she was lying. She just hoped that he didn't piece together why she had lied.

"Sunako, what am I going to do?" Noi asked.

"Can we beat the serial killer?" Sunako asked in a cheery voice.

"What? NO! It's still Takenaga, Sunako…even if it isn't. Gah, this is just too confusing."

"Noi, calm down," Kyohei said. They guys were staying at Sunako's apartment too. "We can't help Takenaga if we panic."

"How did we seriously not notice for six months?" Ranmaru asked. "It's too hard to pretend to be Takenaga."

"Well, Kana is part of him and in his head, so I guess it's not hard for him," Yuki mentioned.

"Yeah, well, now what?" Noi whined. "We need to get my Take-kun back."

"We will, Noi," Kyohei said giving her a comforting hug. "We will."

* * *

Kana went out into the night in search of Noi. He checked a few hotels that were in the area and some of the places (restaurants, parks, etc.) she frequented.

 **Where the hell is that little wench?** he shouted in his head.

 _Oh my God, he's looking for Noi. He knows that I told her,_ Takenaga said. Apparently Kana couldn't hear him. _I need to get control and warn her, but how?_

Takenaga could only hope that his friends could defend themselves. Ever since he broke free that one night, Takenaga started slowly feeling his strength and will-power return to him. Maybe, just maybe the effects of the drug were finally weakening. Maybe he could finally get his life back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the character

"Oh Sunako, what am I going to do?" Noi asked. She was already near tears and the storm outside wasn't helping.

Sunako frowned. Sure, she still had issues with Creatures if the Light, but she had come to think of them as family. She patted Noi's back comfortingly without looking at her.

"It's going to be okay, Noi," Sunako told her even though she didn't know what to believe herself.

They were hiding out at Kyohei's house. Ranmaru and Yuki would be getting there soon. Kyohei was out getting "groceries" (more like supplies).

Kyohei came into the house with Ranmaru and Yuki in tow. The three boys were soaked. Kyohei locked the door behind them and told the other guys to go change.

Once everyone was in dry clothes, they ate and then tried to figure out a plan on how to handle Takenaga.

"Noi, you'll have to stay hidden if he shows up. He would hate himself forever if anything happened to you because of him," Kyohei said.

"But I can help," Noi replied. She was about to show them something before she was interrupted by Ranmaru.

"He's right, Noi. It's too dangerous."

"Fine, I'll hide," Noi lied with her fingers crossed. Only Sunako saw, but she said nothing. She trusted Noi's judgment.

"Alright then. We'll have to focus on figuring out a way to get through to out frie-end?" Yuki said as lightning struck knocking out the power.

The five of them heard a crash from upstairs.

Kyohei looked over to the two girls. "Both of you, stay here."

The guys ran upstairs and Sunako was left to deal with a pale Noi. They were out of time. Kana was in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you're confused, they did go over to Kyohei's apartment, but they started out at Sunako's apartment. Just to avoid confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or any of the characters. Just Kana

The sound of thunder rang out in the house and the girls had trouble remaining deathly silent. It felt like one of the horror movies Sunako always watched. Sunako would have been thrilled if it wasn’t her friend, more like brother, and Noi's fiancé that was planning to destroy them.

"Oh, Suna-chan," Noi whispered with tears in her eyes. "What if we really can't reach him?"

"Don't think like that, Noi," Sunako told her. "We'll help him and this time it'll actually work. What were you going to show Kyohei?"

Noi paled. She didn't want to reveal her plans yet. She just had to get close to Takenaga to put her plan into action.

They heard Yuki scream from upstairs and then a lot of pounding noises against the walls.

"We have to move," Sunako said. Noi nodded and the two of them quickly and quietly made their way upstairs.

"Girls, stay back," Ranmaru pleaded desperately. Noi and Sunako turned to see Kana standing there, of course, looking like Takenaga.

"You must be punished for lying to me, my dear," he said in a dark, calm voice chilling Noi's spine. How could she have thought he was Takenaga? Forget the acting; she should have known.

"I want my Take-kun back," she demanded with tears in her eyes.

"Now that, my dear, will not happen. Not as long as I am in control. You will all die here tonight and then Takenaga will have nothing to come back to. I will be in control forever." He chuckled darkly and Noi looked defeated. She moved her hand to her pocket, but he didn't notice.

"If you are going to kill me, at least let me hug my Take-kun one last time," she requested as her friends, minus Sunako, were yelling at her not to do anything crazy.

"I think I can allow that, my dear," he told her opening his arms to her. She was disgusted to be in his grasp when he inhaled deeply to smell her hair and moved his hands all over her body. "It is a real shame that you had to find out. I told that fool not to tell any of you or I would have to kill you. I do not blame you, my love, as you have been good to me before you knew. I blame the fool whose body I possess. You will always be in my heat Noi-ch-" He stopped when he felt a needle jammed into his back, its serum burning his skin. "What the hell did you just do?" he snapped after he threw her down to the ground.

"What should have been done a long time ago," Noi told him.

" _Noi, it has been quite a long time. How are things? How's college?" Takenaga's teacher from years before had greeted._

" _Sir," she said seriously. "I need your help. I need that serum that you were going to make for Takenaga. Kana…Kana never left and Takenaga was able to reach me just last night. Please, I need-"_

" _He never got better?" the teacher asked. "Hold on." He left the room and came back with a needle. "I suspected this would happen and I had used the materials I had to prepare this. It won't immediately change him back, but you said he was fighting so he has a chance. This will weaken Kana long enough for Takenaga to take control and bury Kana within the recesses of his mind forever."_

" _And we'll never have to deal with this again?"_

" _I cannot say for sure," he told her, "but Takenaga will be back in control for the time being until we can determine a way to destroy Kana."_

" _Okay, I'll do it," she told him taking the needle._

If Kana didn’t know it before, he knew it now. His time was running out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OC

Takenaga felt something pulling at him in the dark recesses of his mind. _What’s going on?_

**_You’re bitch girlfriend is going on._ **

Kana appeared in front of Takenaga.

_ What are you doing here? _

**_Your sneaky girlfriend injected me with a drug. Now the two of us have to fight it out to see who will be you til the end of time._** Kana smirked. **_Whoever loses will be trapped in here forever until they cease to exist._**

 _That’s insane, but I still have to try,_ Takenaga replied. _I need to get back to them._

Kana laughed darkly. **_Oh, Take-kun, you seriously think you can take on a serial killer?_** Takenaga panicked when Kana disappeared from in front of him. Kana appeared directly behind Takenaga. **_You are sadly mistaken._**

Kana kicked Takenaga hard in the gut and Takenaga coughed up blood.

_ How *pant* the hell *pant* can I cough up blood in my own head? _

**_That’s just it. Everything that happens here is real. That works in my favor. I can handle the pain. You can’t._ **

_You don’t know what I can handle!_ Takenaga managed to strike Kana and wondered where that burst of strength came from. He felt a lot stronger than he normally did.

 _What’s causing this?_ he asked himself while Kana was writing in pain.

* * *

“Takenaga, you can do it!” Noi shouted.

“Yeah, man, you’ve got to beat him!” Kyohei exclaimed.

“Just come back to us, buddy!” Ranmaru pleaded.

“We need you here!” Yuki cried.

“I don’t agree with these guys about the shouting here, Takenaga, but you need to fight him,” Sunako stated.

“JUST KEEP FIGHTING!” all five ordered. They wanted their friend back and they would fight alongside him, always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Wallflower or the characters. Just my OC

Everything was dark. Takenaga spent what felt like hours fighting for his life and eventually Kana was knocked out. Then everything went dark.

Takenaga tried to force himself to open his eyes and when he did, everything looked blurry; he had no idea where he was.

He turned his head when he heard someone gasp and a metal tray drop. Noi was in the room with him. Takenaga, never really being able to express his emotions, let his tears freely fall when he saw her.

“Noi-chi,” he said hoarsely while extending his hand out to her. Noi smiled. She had known it was him as soon as the first tear fell.

“Take-kun,” she said taking his hand and kissing it. “You did it.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “But ask me how and I couldn’t tell you.”

“We knew you would win,” Noi said seriously.

Takenaga eyed her curiously. “How?”

“Well, we kept rooting for you to win, right from the start,” she explained. “Kana didn’t have that. Your teacher told me that the one that had the most support would be the one who succeeded.”

“Hm,” Takenaga breathed when Noi kissed his neck, “remind me to thank him.” Takenaga smiled up at his loving girlfriend before pulling her down to him.

Noi giggled. “Takenaga, are you sure you’re okay? You were out for about two days after the fight.”

“No wonder I feel a little hungry,” he told her.

Noi smiled brightly at him. “Let me go get you some breakfast.”

Takenaga looked up to the ceiling and just thought. He felt like all he had been doing for a long time was thinking.

 _It’s all over,_ he told himself. _I can finally live my life._

“You’re right, and I can live mine.”

Takenaga jolted upright at the sound of Kana’s voice. He looked across the room and saw Kana, but he looked like a spirit.

“You!” Takenaga shouted.

Kana smirked sadly. “Guess this is goodbye, Takenaga.”

“How are you here right now?” Takenaga asked.

“Well, you beat me, but apparently I wasn’t destroyed. Just sort of removed from your body. I guess I’m free to go take over someone else, but I’m not sure I want to. So I guess this is goodbye.”

Takenaga didn’t know why Kana seemed so sad about leaving. “Goodbye, Kana.”

Kana turned to face Takenaga and smirked. “In another life,” he said before waving and disappearing into the air.

Sunako and Kyohei had been watching the scene. Sunako could always feel ghosts; Kyohei could see them. Kyohei looked down to an envelope in his hand.

“I guess I should give this to him.” Kyohei cautiously walked into the room.

* * *

~Epilogue~

Takenaga was very excited for this day. Three months ago he had proposed to Noi. Today he would finally marry the woman he loved. They wasted no time, knowing that if they went too long, anything could happen.

Takenaga reread the letter Kyohei had given him the day Kana left him. Kyohei told him that he had found it in his and Noi’s room back at their apartment.

_Takenaga,_

_I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I don’t know why I did half the stuff I did. It just felt right at the time. When I discovered that Noi was lying to me, I realized I couldn’t kill her, but I wanted to. Something was driving me to. I knew you would overcome as I had hoped you would. Thank you for setting me free._

_In another life,  
Kana_

Takenaga had no idea what that drug did to him, but Kana seemed to be a victim too.

Just then, Kyohei walked into the room and saw Takenaga reading the letter.

He smirked. “Come on, man. It’s over now.”

Takenaga jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to smile at his long-time friend.

“No, Kyohei, it’s just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so cheesy ending, but after like a year or two (including the time I started it on Fictionesque before joining FanFiction), but it is now done.
> 
> (2011 comment above, and now I've joined AO3. 9 out of 95 stories fully uploaded!)


End file.
